


Quantum Memories

by SonglordsBug



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, always avoid ray guns, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: A mad scientist with a ray gun attacks the Avengers just as Captain America and the Winter Soldier square off. Darcy, who went by Isobel Delaney in Brooklyn in the 40s, tries to get between them. The ray gun's beam hits all three of them in one go, leaving the rest of the Avengers and family to deal with some pint sized Brooklyn babies.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Darcy Lewis & Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brooklyn Darcy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895580) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug). 



> crossposting from stumblr

Darcy crept through the chaos- everything had gone wrong, mostly thanks to the crazy man with the ray gun. She didn’t really care, completely focused on getting to her boys before they killed each other. She just had a little farther to go and then she should be in the center of the trap with her boys. Sure enough, there they were, one of them gleaming in red, white, and blue, the other in matte black and shining metal. They were tense about to leap into deadly motion.

“Wait!” Darcy cried out.

They startled and Steve turned towards her.

“Darcy! What are you doing here? It’s not safe!” He said.

“I know, but, please-” She said moving towards them.

The Soldier had gone still, looking at her with dark eyes.

“Please.” She said again.

She stepped between them, the Soldier frowned at her, Steve opened his mouth to say something- there was a flash of light, and a strange, burning feeling, and everything went dark.

***

“What is it with idiots and ray guns?” Tony asked over the comms.

“No idea.” Said Clint. “Have we figured out what this one does? Cause the last shot seemed like an explosion and the time before that froze things and the time before that didn’t seem to do anything at all.”

“Well, Jarvis is getting quantum readings…” Tony said.

“Iron Man are you saying we’re dealing with a quantum ray gun?” Phil asked.

“Maybe? I’d need to actually get a look at the weapon, but that’s what seems to be happening.” Tony said.

“Has anyone heard from Cap since the blast in his direction?” Natasha asked.

“No.” Clint said.

“I fear our captain has been struck.” Thor said.

“Let’s finish this so we can go find Steve.” Tony said.

“Seconded.” Clint said.


	2. Chapter 2

They still hadn’t heard from Steve by the time they dealt with the villain of the week and finished mopping up the minions. Hulk shrunk back into Bruce and the five of them headed towards where they’d last seen him while Coulson handled the clean up. When they started getting close Thor looked around with a frown.

“I do not remember there being trees or boulders when last I came through here.” He said.

“Yeah, that’s cause there weren’t, or we wouldn’t have picked it as the location of the trap.” Clint said.

“Which brings up the question of where they came from.” Tony said.

Before anyone could respond Natasha held up a hand. Seconds later a boy came into view. His dark hair curled a little at the ends and his blue eyes were wide and there was something vaguely familiar about his face.

“Woah, where’d you come from?” Tony asked.

The boy gaped at him, acting as though he’d never seen the Iron Man armor before.

“Easy kid, what are you doing here?” Clint asked.

The boy turned his attention to Clint.

“What’m I doin’ here? What’re you doin’ here?” He answered with a scowl.

“We’re looking for a friend of ours. He was here before the blast, we’re hoping he’s still here. Were you here for the blast?” Natasha asked with a gentle voice.

“Blast? There wasn’t a blast. I dunno what you’re talking about.” The boy said, looking baffled.

“What’s your name? I’m Bruce.” Bruce said.

“My name’s-” The boy started to say.

“Seamus!” A girl cried, interrupting.

The boy- Seamus?- broke off and spun around, taking off back the way he’d come. The Avengers exchanged a grim look and followed. They burst into a clearing in the rubble.

There was a girl who looked a year or two younger than Seamus her face was pinched and her blue eyes were locked on another boy. This one was blond and small and caught in the middle of what sounded like a horrific asthma attack.


End file.
